In shannon you trust
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: A sexy shannon POV story.


*For LetoBrothersSexualFrustration. Lots of smut. Enjoy. :*

THIS IS WAR screams out in a thousand voices, The curtain drops and all you can see are three sillouettes. The triad in the background lit up more than the band itself, Flashlights run though the crowd. The screams get louder, The electricity is like a drug as you find yourself screaming your heart out, hoping maybe that theyll hear you over the pounding drums and bassline. An hour of dancing, jumping screaming, fighting, pushing pays off, and your at the front of the crowd, Jared reaches for your outstreched hands, Pulling you onstage for the final song, You see the audience from their perspective, Loosing your breath for a moment, You stand near shannon, His drums the only thing you can hear. Hes pounding them, the expert that he is. His face glisting with sweat, every muscle in his body showing as he plays the familiar beat. The song is finished. He makes eye contact, Brown eyes meet yours, Your heart stops. He smiles, Winks. You think you may have fallen in the crowd and been trampled to death, because It cant be real. A feeling surges though you like it did back a few years ago when you lost yourself to a old crush of yours. You Walk over, lean close and whisper that;

_"I want you."_

Shannon looks at you through hooded eyes and asks where he'll find you, You tell him your hotel room number. You tell him that your wet for him and only him. You hear him groan as your forced off stage as the band get ready to leave. Its cold outside but the thought of shannon inside you warms your chest and face slightly, You hope to god he'll show up, You walk up the stairs to your room, Anticipation tingling in your stomach. You throw your stuff around looking for those special Items ,that special pair of underwear, That special satin scarf. Unfortunatly your ready hours before shannon gets there, You've had time to shower, do your make up, fix your hair, and Imagine at least 3 times what your going to do to him. A tap at the door interups your thoughts, for a moment you dont breath, Your fear is redundant when you open the door. Shannon stands there, His fringe is over one eye, He has his navy shirt that you recognise from the video hurricane. His jeans are skinny fit and black, ripped at the knees, Hes wearing nikes. But you notice that hes staring at you, looking at you with hungry eyes as he steps in your hotel room. You find yourself again when shannon touches you for the first time, His hands on your hips decorated with black lace and ribbons, He licks his lips. Running a thumb across your lips he pulls you closer, kissing you. You can taste all that is shannon, the mint of his chewing gum, the taste of shannon's tongue is new and exciting. The kiss is lazy and slow, The best kind, Your hands find the slit in the sides of his shirt and you feel his flesh under your fingertips. His skin is hot, soft and taught. The back of your knees hit the bed and you sit down, He stands in front of you, the zip and belt of his jeans are in front of you. You waste no time In yanking them off, He runs his fingers though your hair as you reach his semi hard cock. He groans aloud when you touch it, Its bigger than what you heard. Holding it at the base you lick him. His hips buck foreward and he Whispers.

_"Fuck."_

You can taste a different part of shannon now, Sucking his hardening length into your willing mouth. Hearing his moans turns you on more, You can taste precum and decide hes had enough, you don't want him to cum just yet. You stand up, Pulling his shirt off of him, Pushing him to the bed and pulling his jeans down to his knees, Deciding it would take to long to strip him completely. He looks at you strangely when you push his arms above his head, But smiles when you pull a satin scarf from under the pillow. You straddle his hips, feeling his cock against you, rubbing you gently. With a moan you tie his wrists up and grin at him, He just smirks before rolling his hips upward, Rubbing you harder in the clit. You bite his nipple for that, he groans and bites his swollen lip. You kiss him again, he moans into the kiss and you run your fingers though his stubble. You kiss downward, Biting his nipple as you pass, licking his abs. When you get to his cock, you run a finger over the sensitive tip, causing him to shudder, hes already sweating. Licking your finger makes him mumble obscenities and compliments;

_"Your So fucking Hot."_

You take him in your mouth again, this time sucking harder and stroking the tip with your tongue, He chants your name, Telling you how hard hes going to fuck you. He warns you hes gonna cum, But you stop, Sitting up with a smirk. You see his glisting cock is painfully hard. You stroke him with your hand a few times, He groans in frustration when you squeeze him lightly. Satisfied that hes been teased enough, you untie the satin scarf, Immidietly he grabs you, Holding you against him. He unclasps your bra and throws it aside, sliding his hands up your stomach and grabs your breasts, Squeezing them and sucking your nipples. He then throws you to the bed , Crawling over you like a prowling animal. Cock hard, eyes dark. He slides off your lace panties and firmly grips your upper thighs, shoving them apart delightfully, You pant with excitement as you see him move closer to your soaking pussy. He rubs his cock against your clit, Making you moan his name, only then does he push inside, Filling you up. Holding your legs open, without hesitation he pulls out to the tip and glides back inside, stroking your pussy in the most delightful way, He does this a few times. Your moans are drawn out as he fucks you slow. Then he gets impatient, Leaning over you, his arms either side of you, You hold onto his muscled shoulders and he begins to rut into you mercilessly, The force is enough to make your cum in minutes, but he doesnt stop fucking your sensitive pussy so you cum again, and again. Your screaming his name, Clawing his back, Kissing him desparately and your euphoric. Only when he speeds up to you feel him cumming inside you, A spurt of hot liquid inside you, Your sticky, you feel dirty but oh so very fucking good. He suggests a shower together, You could never refuse. He pulls out and helps you up, Taking off the rest of his clothes he joins you in the shower, He looks better completely soaked. If thats even possible, He watches you wash yourself, Lazily he fists his cock biting his lower lip. You ask him;

_"Are you strong enough to hold me up against the wall?" _

He just smirks at you, Bending slightly, Lifting you up by your ass. You wrap your legs around his hips tightly, you feel shannon everywhere. Hes inside you again, This time Its slow love making. His thrusts are shallow and practised, Shooting pleasure through your body, not enough to make you cum. When your desparate for a release again, He puts you down, Kneeling in front of you, Lifting one of your legs over his shoulder. He laps at your clit, Fingers deep in your pussy as he does. Your saying shannon over and over again as his licks get quicker and firmer, as his fingers curl and hit a sweet spot inside of you. You pull his hair when your cumming, He doesnt stop until your completely done. Your panting now, He stands, You look at eachother for a long moment, Then you kiss. After awhile Your both dressed and dry, He wants to take for a ride on his bike, You excitedly agree, One of your fantasies being getting fucked on one. You figured you could talk him into it. You hold onto him as he revs the engine, He doesnt wear a helmet, He gives you his jacket. You rest your cheek on his back as he speeds around the dark dimly lit city. He tells you he wants to show you something, Your fine with that as long as its a moment longer with shannon leto. He drives for awhile, Until he comes to a grassy hill, He drives up it, leaning the bike against a large tree on the top of the hill. He sits you on the seat with your back to the tree. He rests against you, your legs either side of him he kisses you slow, gentle, holding your hips. You push his jacket off him and he pulls your hips closer, You push his jeans down again opening your legs for him, He pushes inside you again, Moaning as loud as you want, Cool outdoors air adding to the sexual thrill. He Leans against the bike, kissing you continously as he starts grinding his hips to yours. You move into his thrusts, Lost in ecstasy your movements become uncontrolled and you just follow whatever feels good. Shannon lets go first, His mouth open, his eyes closed, One last hard thrust and you cum with him. He leans his forhead against yours, whispering;

_"Tonight I am Yours, Tonight I love you."_


End file.
